


Dork

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Star Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Reyes and Ryder get snuggly and smoochy under the stars ... and debate whether Reyes is in fact a plain ol' dork, or a sexy dork.





	Dork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacksheep33512](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep33512/gifts).



> A/N - I wrote this for the very lovely Kit (Artsyblacksheep) for her birthday! It's just a little star gazing drabble about Reyes and Ryder - lots of kissing and snuggling, and a debate about wether Reyes is a sexy dork, or a plain ol' dork. Hopefully everyone enjoys this! ^_^

* * *

 

Reyes knew that the view from the roof of his prefab apartment was one of the best in Kadara Port, especially at night with the blanket of twinkling stars shining down. Ryder, he noticed, was drawn to the view of the badlands, and dismissed the city after one long glance. She sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the building as she sipped her whiskey; watching the flickering lights play over the desert, her dark brown eyes reflecting the glow. 

There was, Reyes thought, something ethereal about the way she sat in the darkness with the wind playing with her hair, and he moved to her side, drawn almost magnetically. He sat down casually, sliding an arm behind her back and leaning in close so he could press his lips to her ear, managing a sneaky kiss against her earlobe before he spoke.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

She nodded slowly, her gaze moving from the lights to him. Her lips twitched into a smile and she looked him up and down pointedly. “Mmm. It’s a bit rough around the edges, but not so bad once you get used to it.”

Reyes smirked, and the air around them tightened, thickened, as he pressed another kiss to her ear, nibbling slightly. “Not too dirty for you? Not too hot?”

She laughed, a throaty chuckle in the back of her throat, and Ryder turned her face to his, her eyes dancing as she caught his lips in a slow teasing kiss that made Reyes want to drag her off the roof and onto his lap. He wasn’t use to denying himself, to playing these games of cat and mouse with women. And he certainly wasn’t used to this kind of teasing  _ and  _ flirting  _ and  _ waiting, but damn did he suspect that it would be worth it. 

He burned for Sage Ryder with a desire that was all encompassing, all consuming, and which drove out all rational thought.

“Oh, I think it’s  _ just  _ hot enough,” Ryder murmured as she drew back. “And I’ve never minded getting dirty.”

“Really?” Reyes nudged her gently. “A good Initiative girl like you? I would have picked you for someone who likes to keep things … clean.” He couldn’t help but smile as he said the last word, drawing out the ‘n’ in clean. 

Ryder flushed, and she tossed her hair, the blonde curls glimmering in the starlight. “I’m not  _ that  _ good. Looks can be deceiving, you know.”

“Not in my case,” Reyes’ smile widened and he leaned closer. “I’m a bit like Kadara; what you see is what you get.”

_ Liar. _

He ignored the snide little voice in the back of his head. So maybe he was hiding one or two things about his  _ job _ and what he  _ did _ , but not about  _ who  _ he was. Not about the kind of person he  _ was _ . He was showing more of himself to Ryder than he’d ever shown to anyone.

“And what am I supposed to see, hmm?” Ryder tapped a finger against his chest. “Other than a scoundrel and a smuggler?”

Reyes chuckled; trust Ryder to tell it like it was. “Like I said, I’m a bit like Kadara, which I guess means I’m hot and dirty-”

She rolled her eyes and shoved him. “God, you’re a dork!”

“But a sexy dork, right?”

Ryder shook her head and laughed. “I’m  _ not _ going to call you hot and dirty, Reyes!”

“What about sexy?” he prompted. “Do you think I’m sexy?”

She bit her lip and leaned closer. “Yeah, I guess you’re pretty sexy for a dork. Definitely my kind of guy.” 

A rush of triumph surged through Reyes, and he desperately fought to keep the emotion off his face as he leaned in, tracing one lean finger along the curve of her cheek. His lips hesitated above hers and he raised his eyes, wanting to see for himself that she craved him as much as he did her. Before he could meet her eyes or read anything in her gaze, Ryder kissed  _ him _ , and Reyes forgot everything.

He wrapped his arms around her as he fell backwards onto the roof, their lips meeting again and again in kisses that grew in intensity with their desire. Ryder deepened the kiss, her mouth opened against his and her tongue flicked out to tease along his lower lip. Reyes grunted and tightened the arm around her waist, needing her closer, wanting to feel the softness of her body pressed against him.

He rolled over, trapping her beneath him as he kissed along her jaw and down her neck, breathing in the sweet smell of her perfume. She smelled so good. Like fucking flowers and meadows, the kind of smells that didn’t belong on Kadara any more than she did … and yet that was exactly the thing that drew him to her, because despite her protestations he knew Ryder  _ was  _ a good girl.

And that was why he loved her; she was sweet, innocent and honest.

_ Everything he wasn’t. _

With a frustrated groan Reyes gave Ryder one last kiss and drew back, his breathing uneven. She blinked up at him, her lips red and swollen from his kisses, her eyes dazed with passion, and with a not quite steady hand she traced his cheek. The need to take her, to possess her and make her his still thundered through Reyes, but he controlled it, forced it down.

Ryder deserved better than a rough and tumble first time on a rooftop, especially when they’d both been drinking.

“Why’d you stop?” she asked, her voice furred with desire. “You know I want you-”

“Oh, I know,” Reyes interrupted and flashed her a lazy grin. He dropped a kiss on the end of her nose. “But I don’t want you doing anything tonight that you’re going to regret tomorrow.”

For a moment there was silence, and then she actually  _ laughed  _ at him.

“God, you really  _ are  _ a dork, Vidal,” Ryder grumbled, but Reyes saw her smile, and he thought she looked pleased. 

“I think you mean sexy dork, right?” He said with a wink. She rolled her eyes again, but the slight smile grew a tiny bit and Reyes got to his feet and pulled her up. “Come on, let me make it up to you with some dinner.”

“You cook?” Ryder genuinely sounded surprised, and Reyes laughed.

“No, but I order fantastic take out.”

She rolled her eyes but kept her hand in his. “Definitely a dork.”

* * *

 

_ A/N - lets be honest - Reyes is a total sexy dork! And I'm pretty sure Ryder knows it! ;) I hope you enjoyed this - as always comments are much loved and appreciated. Have yourself a lovely day! :) _


End file.
